


Choose me, or die

by Vladimira121



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, F/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121
Summary: Yandere/Archer x Reader x Yandere/AvengerThe reader must choose between Emiya in his spirit form, Archer.... or Avenger, who is said to be "all the evils in the world"...





	1. Reverse Chronology

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this work!

You stared wide eyed in fear as Avenger stood on his knees before you, smiling lovingly into your eyes. Despite his twisted love for you, he held his weapon to your throat, after stabbing your gut multiple times. Like him, your mouth was dripping blood. You panted while holding your stomach, the pain numbing your mind as Avenger hovered his odd dagger like weapon to your neck.

His wounds were still dripping blood from his fight with Archer. He was a weak servant, but he used his surroundings to his advantage and brought down Archer. The said man was pinned to the ground by 2 large spears, both weapons pinning his arms through the cement, preventing any escape.

You thought for a moment, blaming yourself for what happened to Archer. If you hadn't ran away into this large storage room of weapons, he wouldn't be there struggling to come to your aid. But you doubt any of them could blame you, for you were trying to protect yourself from Avenger, the man that wanted you more than anything. You wanted a weapon to keep him away, but apparently it didn't work out well since he still manage to get to you.

Archer howled in pain and glared furiously at Avenger when he had crawled your way. He couldn't move, and the blood pouring from his wounds was weakening him by the minute. He was an idiot for not noticing the spears coming his way. But right now, he wanted nothing more then to tear apart Avenger for touching, harming and wanting you. You were his, and his alone. As he clenched his teeth and fists, he growled as he tried to wrench himself free. 

You cried as you heard Archer's desperate attempts to come and save you. You wanted to look his way, but the stare Avenger was giving you was frightening you to the core.

He wanted you, and wanted you to want him. He's grown to love you, and his love for you was as strong as the hate he has had all these years. Now that he finally had you where he wanted, he didn't know how to go along with this. For some reason, no matter how much he tried to make you love him, you always go back to Archer. He was sick of it, but he never gave up. He loved you too much for that. But because of that, he wanted to kill Archer. Before that, he wanted to make sure you would choose him. So he stabbed across your gut 5 times in the form of a smile, knowing the fear of death would make you a choose. Depending on who you choose however, he would kill Archer, or you.

His loving smile brought shivers down your entire form as he opened his mouth. "Choose me, or die..."


	2. The beginning (NOT EDITED)

You stared in triumph at your servant after finally summoning the Archer class that you were hoping for. Although he wasn't as enthusiastic as you were at being summoned to this world, he still accepted you as his master and relaxed at the couch nearby. The summoning had taken a lot of your energy, judging by the way you had wobbled at first and your servant had to help you up after you fell on him. The mere contact of him made you blush and you quickly regained your balance.

You glanced at the mark on your hand, watching the red glow for a moment before deciding to rest until you had enough energy to hold yourself up. Despite wanting to be a damsel in distress to your handsome servant, you noticed he wasn't the type to constantly hold your hand. He would get annoyed with you as soon as possible if you purposely became a nuisance. You thought better to be able to take care of yourself and keep a good relationship with him. That way, you'll be able to run from danger at the most crucial of moments. After all, the holy grail wars weren't meant to be taken lightly. When you relied Archer of your plan to rest before patrolling the city at a later time, he merely hummed and closed his eyes in thought.

You tilt your head when he had no comment. "What is it?"

"I recommend you do so after what happened earlier." He mentioned and looked towards the moon shining brightly through your bedroom window.

You blushed once again at the memory. "I-I didn't mean to fall on you. I felt light-headed and-"

Archer held up his hand, immediately stopping you. "I can tell you are a weak magi, so don't bother explaining. For now, just rest and we'll talk later."

The way he shut you up made you pout, but you decided not to argue any further. Instead, you went to your large bed further into the room and laid back on the sheets. You yawned and cuddled into the blankets when you spotted Archer move in the corner of your eye. The man had stood up from the couch and watched you from where he stood. You were beyond tired and your eyes felt heavy that you couldn't catch him walk towards your bed. 

Steady breathing was heard as you fell into a peacful sleep. The summoning did a number on you since you were oblivious to Archer staring down at you with his usual scowl.

There was something strange about you. You were a weak magi, yet you held such a malicious yet powerful magic inside you. Archer glared at your form until he spotted something on your arm that confirmed his suspicions. He was tempted to pull out his weapon and kill you in your sleep by the way the malicious aura surrounded you. Such aura can corrupt one's mind and make them do horrible things. He stopped himself from summoning his weapon and held his head. He now knew that the aura was purposely messing with his head. He also knew, he wasn't the only one summoned. Which was why you were so drained from the summoning. He glanced at you when you whimpered in your sleep and scowled once again. 

"Who are you?" Archer muttered.

-x-

"....a girl...." You heard in depths of your dreams. Even though you were in a war where blood would be shed, you didn't think you'd dream about it. You were surrounded by red, red and more red. A crimson blood color surrounded you as you looked around for anything or anyone. The sinister atmosphere didn't help you in the least. You felt a shiver go through you despite being in your dream. It was like the color was trying to tell you that a presence here wanted nothing more than to kill. 'What's going on?' You thought, hugging your form as you floated around the constant red.

"...A surprise..." You heard the words echo around you. You wondered whose voice it was, since it certainly wasn't Archer's. You had expected to dream about Archer's memories, but the atmosphere held a more sinister and malicious presence. Nothing around you meant anything about Archer since he wasn't like that, from what you can tell now.

"Can you... me, girl?" Said the voice. The voice was much louder than before that you covered your ears to block the sounds. Apparently it didn't work since the voice still rang in your ears causing you to wince in pain. 

When the voice continued to echo, you shook your head. "What?" You responded, not clearly hearing the voice echoing around you. "What are you saying? Who are you?"

All of a sudden you felt hands caress your sides. You gasped and went to stop those hands when you felt only yourself. You blinked in surprise. You could have sworn you felt hands on you. Another hand touched your shoulder, causing you to gasp and look for the hand. Nothing and no one was present. "Who's there?!"

No response, but another hand had touched your cheek. Another caressed your sides again, while another went to touch your bare thighs. You squealed and tried covering yourself when you realized you were naked. More hands continued to touch and feel around your form as you did your best to cover yourself. You couldn't see where the hands were coming from since you were blinded by the crimson color around you. Deep chuckles rang through your head making you cry out in pain at the ringing in your ears. You held you ears to block them out, giving the roaming hands access to your exposed chest. 

"Stop it!" You yelled out against the chuckle that continued to resound in your head. The random hands continued to feel and caress your bare body, occasionally sending waves of fear and pleasure through you. You felt violated by the way they touched you and tried to expose more of you as you thrashed around to get away from them. "What do you want?!" You screamed.

The hands stopped and no longer touched you. You panted and dared yourself to remove your hands from your ears. As you shakingly removed them, your eyes widened and you shivered at the amused voice that whispered in your ear. "Let's do this again soon, girl."  


	3. Suspicions begin to rise (NOT EDITED)

You were sweating when you woke up again and light was beaming through your bedroom windows. By the way it lighten your room, it was midday and Archer wasn't in the room. You blinked and got out of bed. After taking a quick shower and pulling on some clothes, you went to look for him. He wasn't in the living room, nor the kitchen. You dared yourself to check the bathroom, yet he wasn't there either. You made a face. 'Where was he?'

You looked out a window in the hallway on your way back to your room when you spotted the man in the backyard. From the looks it, he was practicing his archery by shooting the leaves off the trees nearby. You quickly ran out to the yard to speak with him. "Archer!"

He stopped himself from shooting another arrow and looked over his shoulder. "You're up, good to know you're well again." His weapon disappeared and he turned to face you. His expression was stern. He probably didn't believe you were well enough to run around."Are you well enough though?"

You nodded with a smile. "I'm alright, sorry for the trouble I've caused. We'll patrol the city later on tonight."

Archer slightly narrowed his eyes at you, but closed them in agreement to your plan. "Very well master."

You smiled again, feeling a certain way by the way he called you master. You felt a burning in your palm and looked down at the mark of mastery. It was glowing faintly, yet the burning was going up your arm as well. You blinked, wondering what that was when Archer hummed.

"I have suspicions master, I don't think I'm the only servant you summoned." 

You blinked. "What? Is it possible to summon another servant?"

Archer narrowed his brow. "I don't think so, but you were quite drained when you summoned me. I don't know if it's possible or not, but I've felt another presence within your home ever since you fell alseep." He glanced at the small mansion afterwards.

You did the same and wondered what he meant. Another servant? It would explain why you were so exhausted. But you looked around the house earlier and didn't find anybody else. "I don't know." You muttered in reply.

You then remembered the dream you had. It did frighten you, and you had no idea what going on. If there was another servant, who was he, and why hasn't he shown himself? Then again, it didn't seem like the servant was the type to do things openly. The way he touched and tortured you in the dream made you realize he's the type to do things in the shadows. The thought made you shiver, of an enemy right in your own home. You shook the thought away.

Archer spared you a glance before sighing. "Let's worry about that later. Are you hungry?" Your stomach growled at that moment and you blushed in embarrassment. He smiled softly in amusement. "I'll make you something. Come on." 

"Really? You know how to cook?" You asked as you hurried after him. He grunted, muttering how you'll still eat whatever he makes no matter how it turns out. You grimaced and prayed that he at least knows how to boil water. 

For a moment you felt eyes on you and you looked around the backyard. There was no one hiding anywhere in your yard. You made a face and continued towards your home. You took a glance at the windows of your home and blinked. There was a shadow watching you from your bedroom window.


	4. Feeling the fear (NOT EDITED)

After you left Archer in the kitchen, you hurried to your room to find out who it was watching you. Archer asked where you were going when you ran out the kitchen, in which you replied you wanted to check your phone in case you received a call from your parents. He gave you a look, but returned to pulling out some pots.

You hoped he bought it as you climbed the stairs, hoping you didn't need to explain what you saw when it could have been your imagination. When you entered the hallway towards your room, you stopped in your tracks. Suddenly, a fear so strong entered your being, causing you to widen your eyes. You were about to call out to Archer, but your voice was caught in your throat. Sweat began to form as your vision began to blur. 

'What-?' You tried calming your breathing before rubbing your eyes. Once you cleared your vision, the hallway didn't look how it was before. There was red almost everywhere you looked. The curtains were red, the sky outside the windows were dark with a red moon shining down, the carpet was a crimson color. It reminded you of the dream, only the voice wasn't there to torture you with their hands. The hallway towards your room looked as if anything can grab at you from the shadows. Your room was opened a crack, revealing a light shining through. You gulped. 'Archer...' You called out to him in your mind, since somehow you couldn't speak.

"You coming in or what?" A familiar voice echoed in your head. You blinked, then took a step towards your room. "There you go, don't be shy..." They said with a snicker. You picked up the pace as your curiosity grew and opened the door to your room. 

There, sitting by the window was a boy your age, staring out towards the moon. With only a red, ripped cloak wrapped around his waist, and bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, your mouth dropped at the sight of him. His back was towards you, but the markings all over his bare body still sent a shiver through you. What has he done or been through, for all of those markings to be carved on him? You almost wanted to cry at all the pain he may had gone through, but you held back that imagination.

He turned to you, a smirk growing as he stared at your shocked face. "Shocking, isn't it?"

You closed your mouth slowly, staring with wide eyes. He smiled, his eyes ever wide in sheer curiosity. He moved away from the window and walked around you. You found yourself in the middle of the room and stood frozen in place as he looked over your form. 'Why can't I move?!' You thought desperately. Not that the man, or servant, or entity was making any move to harm you as he entered your line of vision, but not being able to move was causing your fear to risen.

He grinned. "I haven't torn out your throat, so speak."

"I ca-" You blinked when you found your voice and regained control of your body. You gulped and took a step back. "Who are you? Where am I?"

He tilt his head. He has yet to blink at all since he looked to you you noticed. "We met before, or you don't remember? Should I remind you?"

You quickly shook your head, soon remembering that experience in your dream. "No, never mind."

He chuckled, closing his eyes in amusement. "Too bad. So, how did you do it?" He asked suddenly. You stared at him in confusion. "The summoning. How did you manage to summon me too?" He elaborated. 

You looked down. "I don't know. I'm still figuring that out myself."

He hummed and stepped closer to you. You gasped slightly and took a step back. He grinned as he continued to step towards you while you backed up to the wall behind you. You shivered and hugged the wall when he stood in front of you, pretty much staring into your soul. "Are you afraid?"

"W-without the protection of my servant, yes. Who wouldn't be afraid of dying?" You answered honestly with your knees shaking. Even though you had a certain attraction to him, you still found him terrifying. His physical body was well toned despite the markings over him.

"I'm not." He smiled innocently. "And technically, I'm your servant too. What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

You dared yourself another honest answer. Honestly, the way he was staring at you with those wide eyes and smile made you want to piss yourself. "Your eyes, y-your... weapon..." You shivered when you briefly felt something sharp brush against your lower belly.

A grin slowly spread across his face. "Point taken. But don't worry, I won't kill you. I find you interesting..."

You smiled weakly. "Oh good."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your guard up." He giggled when your eyes widened in fear, then smiled softly. You blinked when he leaned close and rubbed noses, grabbing your wrists and pinning them over your head. Your heart beat quickened as he trailed his nose down to your neck. You shivered when he took a long whiff at a sensitive area and moved your head away from him. 

He pressed himself against you, still taking in your scent. You blushed when he pressed his lower half against yours. The pressure was causing a certain feeling to erupt within you. "W-what are you doing?"

"You like it, don't you?" He whispered in your ear and intertwined your fingers in his. You whimpered when he pressed his lips against your neck. He even gave you a love bite as an added bonus to your fidgeting. He grinned for a moment, as your vision began to blur again. "Until next time..."


	5. Chapter 5 (NOT EDITED)

“(Y/n)!” Archer shook your form by the shoulders. The markings on your arms were glowing red as well as a mark on your neck. Archer recognized it as a bite and glared. He held you close while trying to wake you from whatever dream you were having. What on earth was happening with you? 

When you had left him in the kitchen, he too felt like he couldn’t move for a while. He gritted his teeth and clenched the wooden spoon in his hand as he tried to regain control over his body. It was hard to breathe, and all he saw was red. Even the kitchen had changed, turning into some abandoned, destroyed room which was barely recognizable. The spoon handle crushed in his hand as he summoned a sword. Slowly against his will, the sword was inching towards his neck. His eyes widened, and sweat dripped from his forehead as the tip of the blade poked his neck.

“Oh, that’s a good look on you…” Said an unknown voice in amusement.

When Archer regain control of his body, he looked over his shoulder and spotted a boy crouching over the table, or what it seemed like a table. His wide eyes and smile made Archer summon another sword and put up his guard. “So, you’re the other servant she summoned I presume?”

He grinned. “Maybe.”

Glaring, Archer stood up straight. “What are your intentions with her? I have a feeling you don’t want a part of this war.”

The boy hummed and summoned his weapon. Archer gripped his swords as the boy playfully swung it around his wrist. “I find her interesting. I don’t mind being in this war. I get to kill for the sake of ‘justice’.” He chuckled darkly. “Or maybe…”

“Get to the point.” Archer growled.

The boy stopped swinging his weapon and slowly turned his dead eyes towards him. “I just want to make sure you won’t get in my way when I have my fun with her.”

“What do you plan to do with her?” Archer asked again as power began to surge through him. The boy grinned and licked his lips before making a slicing motion over his neck with his dagger. Archer readied himself before lunging towards him. To Archer’s surprise, his blades only went through the boy like He was slicing through air. That was when the kitchen returned to its original state. 

The atmosphere was no longer thick with fear or blood since he began to breathe normally again. After Archer quickly looked around and was sure the boy was no longer near, he quickly left to find you. 

You were passed out on the ground in your room when Archer found you. Your arms had red markings similar to the boy from before and you were hot to the touch. 

When Archer went to shake you again, your hand shot up and grabbed his throat. Archer’s eyes widened as your grip tightened around him with strength that obviously wasn’t yours. He grabbed your wrist and coughed. “(Y/n)-!”

Your eyes, which were a different color, opened to his. Archer glared, recognizing the eyes as the boy from before. A wide smirk spread across your lips and you winked at him before falling limp again. Archer coughed while still holding you close and looked back down at Your arms.

The markings stopped glowing and disappeared as you regained consciousness. “What-?”  
“(Y/n)! Are you alright?” He sat you up as you rubbed your eyes and held Your head. “What happened?”  

You blinked and turned to Archer after looking around the room. “What? What happened?”

He scowled. “I’m asking you that. What happened while you were asleep?”

You made a face, trying to remember what happened when you spotted marks on his neck. “Archer, your neck!” You gasped. Archer scowled as you changed the subject and gently moved his head to the side to better look at his neck. “Who choked you?”

He sighed, moving away from your other hand when you went to touch his cheek. “Never mind.” He stood up, helping you in the process. You stared while he closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them, he stared with such intensity that you shivered. “You are to stay be my side, no matter what. Understand?”

You nodded. “Right.” He stared at you as you looked away in embarrassment. The way he said it almost sounded romantic. You then remembered something. “Did you finish cooking?”

Archer blinked until he heard the smoke alarm go off.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't blame you Archer, I'm sure it wasn't your fault..." You smiled sheepishly as you followed your servant across a roof. He grumbled, muttering how he'll make you better meal than instant ramen next time. You caught up to him as he walked quickly on his long legs. "Wait up Archer! I liked it! Don't feel bad for burning the food earl-!" You flinched when he abruptly turned to you. You shivered at his glare. "Arch-"

"Stop mentioning it and focus." He quickly turned away from you after you nodded and looked ahead. "Where can we get a good look of the city?"

You turned to your side and looked across the buildings that blocked your view of the bridge. "I guess we can go to the bridge. The view could be to our advantage with your eyesight..."

"Good." Archer nodded then picked you up. He adjusted you in his arms, carrying you bridal style.

You squeaked when he did so. "Wait, I can-"

"No you can't, hold onto me." Archer interrupted you before jumping into the air. You did as told, seeing he's in a foul mood and felt the wind whip through your hair.

After the incident at home, you decided to eat something quick before preparing for the night. All morning and afternoon, Archer and you devised a plan to patrol the city and locate any servants with their masters, or vise versa. As you done this, you still wondered how Archer had received those marks on his neck. 'Did I do that?' you thought, a frown on your face. You then remembered what happened before then. You blushed when the memory of the other servant pressing himself against you came to mind. 'I never got to know his name...'

Archer glanced at you from the table that had a map spread out and scowled. "Oi..."

"Huh-?! Yeah, sorry!" You smiled sheepishly and rubbed your head. "I guess I didn't have a good meal."

After you said that, Archer has been in an odd mood since then. As soon as you arrived, Archer placed you down and you balanced yourself over the large beam. Archer steadied you before looking over the city. "Yeah, this is a better view."

You smiled. "I thought so." You looked across the city with him and grew serious. The holy grail war was already in motion. You felt a chill run through you as you imagined battles already taking place. "See anything Archer?"

"From this point, only one servant is within range..." Archer concluded as he summoned his bow and arrow. You followed his gaze, hoping to see the servant. Which class was it from? Who was their master? Who will strike first? "When I say 'run', you run, understand?"

You sighed. "Archer, I'm part of this war too. It's going to come a time that I'll-" You suddenly realized a spell circle forming below you. Judging by its shape, it was a caster's spell. "Archer!"

"Jump!" Archer commanded before jumping away as well.

You did as told and jumped off the circle before the spell could trap you. You fell towards the streets below, your lips moving to chant a spell and break your fall, when you felt familiar arms wrap around you from behind. You blinked when you looked down, realizing they weren't Archer's. When you were safely placed on the ground, you quickly turned around only to see a shadow disappear underground. "Wait, was that-?"

"(Y/n)!" Archer called out to you, his bow and arrow still in hand. 

"Hey! I'm fine!" you waved as you ran to him. "I'm assuming it was caster that you saw?"

He nodded and glared towards the other side of the city. "Yeah, but they soon disappeared after I launched my arrow."

You sighed. "Well, we know there's a caster near here. Let's keep looking around. also, lets stay well away from berserker for now." You told him.

He nodded and summoned his swords next before following you back towards your side of the city. "By the way, I wanted to ask you this before we left your home..." you glanced at him from over your shoulder. "Have you met him? Your other servant?"

You blinked. You honestly thought he didn't know him. "No, I, I did meet him. Have you?" You asked.

Archer nodded again. His scowl deepened. "I don't think he'll be helpful to us in this war."

"you think so?" You murmured when you looked away. You thought it was your other servant who helped and set you safely down on the ground. at the same time, you didn't see who it really was, but a shadow. "I honestly don't know what he's up to."

Archer looked at you before grabbing your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. "listen master, this other servant has an agenda of his own. i don't think he's on our side exactly." 

"True..." You frowned. How you managed to summon him in the first place still left unanswered questions. What was the reason of the other servant being present, and why is he lacking any interest in this war? If anything were to happen to you, he'd disappear as well right? Or maybe... "Archer, maybe he doesn't want to be a part of this war, but maybe, just to exist? I mean, I've only met him so far through my mind..." 

Archer hummed in thought. "It doesn't seem like he has a body of his own, I guess I can agree with you on that."

You pouted at his answer. "'You guess'? What's that suppose to mean?"

He had to admit, the boy did mention wanting to kill. But the way the boy's eyes glittered when he mentioned you, the bloodlust around him seem to swell at the thought of cutting you open. Archer gripped his swords tighter. 'I have to protect her.' Archer thought when you nudged his stomach.

"Oi! Archer!" You tried grabbing his attention, waving your hand in his face.

He smiled a little and patted your head. "Lets keep going." he walked ahead of you as you stared at his back in surprise of his gesture.


	7. Let's play a game

“Nothing here either…” You sighed as you walked out of an empty home. 

Archer was leaning against a lamp post with his arms crossed when you left the small home. “As expected. The enemy knew we were tailing them. Let’s just get you home for tonight.”

You nodded, following Archer’s advice. You allowed him to carry you and jump towards your home with a sigh. You looked down at the mark on your hand. It glowed faintly as the wind whipped past you. 

Earlier, you and Archer found traces of another master in the area. You both looked around before giving up, thinking they were setting up a trap. From the looks of it, it was either a lancer, or a rider. Although you could have done more with your spells and such, you were constantly being drained of mana. It annoyed you, you wanted to do more. Mostly because Archer praised you or looked impressed when you performed an unknown spell or other things in that manner. You were really enjoying his head pats and indirect compliments. You felt like you were getting closer to your servant. 

But then the draining of your mana had to come and stand in your way. You wondered if it was because of having more than one servant. Which still boggled your mind. ‘Why do you have 2 servants?’ you wondered.

Archer briefly glanced your way. “What is it?”

You hummed. “Oh, nothing…” You sulked a bit.

Archer slightly smirked. “What? Were you hoping to perform more spells and impress me?”

“No way!” You blushed and shook your head. “I just-! I thought we were getting close to the enemy, is all…”

He rolled his eyes. “You have interesting abilities master, but don’t let it get to your head. You need to save your mana, not only for your spells, but because I use some as well. On top of that, you have another servant sapping some from you. You need to be more careful and...”

You tuned him out and pouted, not at all enjoying his scolding. You’ve been in a foul mood since then.

When you arrived home, Archer placed you on your feet. You turned away from him and walked towards your home. Archer followed close behind. “What is it master?”

“Nothing, just tired.” You said quickly. “I’m going to bathe now.”

Archer watched you enter your bathroom, closing the door behind you. He made a face as a shift in the atmosphere caused him to stiffen.

You sighed as you entered the warm bath and let the water wash away your fatigue. You laid back and closed your eyes, enjoying the aroma of your favorite soap as you drifted out of consciousness. 

-in the dream-

You opened your eyes and nearly screamed. You were bathing in red, probably blood by the stench of it. “What the-?!” 

“Relax~” Said a familiar voice. “It isn’t that bad once you get used to it…”

You panted in fear when you spotted the other servant. You blushed realizing he’s bathing with you on the other side. He was playing with the blood with a smirk when his eyes shifted to you. “been a while, master~”

“What are you-?” You tried getting out of the bloody bath when you felt hands holding your body down. You whimpered as hands pulled apart your legs and held down your wrists under the blood. “Let me out!”

“I’m not done talking.” The servant replied, slowly crawling your way.

You shivered at the look he gave you as he crawled between your legs. He was enjoying this no doubt. His face stood in front of yours, a gleam in his eyes. “Pervert! Get away from me!”

“Aw come on, let’s bathe together while we talk~” He grinned, pulling his hand from beneath the water and rubbing blood onto your arms. “Besides, I know you have questions…”

“So, you know? Then what’s going on? What’s wrong with my mana? With me?” You asked, trying not to panic at the fact that he’s rubbing blood on you. You wondered whose blood it was.

He hummed a small tune, moving to your shoulders next. “It’s not you, it’s me. I’m the one using a lot of your mana~”

“Why?” You asked.

He shrugged. “I want to spend more time with you, so I take your energy away.”

You blinked in confusion. “Wait, if you’re sapping my energy, what does that to do with my mana?”

He chuckled. “I need mana to do that sweet heart.”

You pouted at him and squealed when he moved his hands to your chest. “Don’t touch me there!”

“Oh? Want me to touch you… here?” He grinned at your face when he moved his hand down to your thighs. 

“Don’t touch me anywhere-!” You struggled against the hands that held you down when you remembered something. “Wait, were you the one that helped me today?”

“Hmm?” He raised a brow.

“When I was falling off the bridge, were you the one that held me?” You asked.

He looked away for a moment. “Maybe, I can’t have you dying just yet girl.”

You stared at him when he grinned again, causing another wave a fear to go through you. “Let’s play a game~” 

“What game?” You tried moving back when he rubbed noses in the most lovable manner. “Wait, what is your name?”

“I don’t have one.” He whispered against your lips. You tried turning your head when he grabbed your neck, keeping you in place. You choked at the strength he used as he continued. “But you can call me Avenger~”

“Avenger-! Lemme go!” You coughed.

He giggled and loosened his grip. “Now, about the game, let’s see who can hold their breath underwater…”

“No-!” You screamed before he took hold of your neck with both hands and pushed you under the blood. You coughed and struggled against him and the hands that held you down. You gritted your teeth as he tightened his hold on you when you felt the hands release you. You took this chance to push avenger off you, who was dangerously close to your private spot and burst out the blood, gasping for air.

He laughed hysterically. “Look at your face!”

“That isn’t funny!” you screamed, moving to smack him. 

“Ow…” He rubbed his cheek when you successfully smacked him. 

It surprised you that he didn’t block that. You stared at him in disbelief. “Why-? Why didn’t you block that?”

He turned to you. “Because you’re my master maybe? Gotta let you do as you please with me since you’re the boss.” He shrugged.

‘Really?’ you sweat-dropped before sighing. You reached out and gently rubbed his cheek. “Sorry, but you deserved it…”

Avenger smiled. “Can I have a kiss?”

“No.” You glared and moved away. He grinned before grabbing your face. Your eyes widened as he pulled you closer, forcing your body to lay over him. His legs wrapped around your waist as you grabbed the sides of the bed. You shivered at the feeling of his member brushing against your lower belly. “Avenger!”

“One more game…” He said huskily, pulling you closer.

To be continued~


	8. Chapter 8

You moaned in surprise when he kissed your lips. You tried moving away and successfully jumped away from him. He giggled when he sat up and watched you wipe your mouth. "Well master? What are going to do about it?"

You glared his way with blood all over you. "Nothing, I'm not gonna do anything. I think, if I DO do something, you'll find a way to kiss me again."

He hummed, nodding in agreement. "I think so too..." He gave you a certain look again. "But I think-"

Your eyes widened when you felt him behind you. "You need to loosen up." He whispered in your ear. He held your chest from behind as you sat between his legs. "Come on master, let's have one more game..."

"Avenger, let go!" You grabbed his hands which only made him grip you tighter. "That hurts!" You whimpered.

"Oh I'm sorry~" He cooed, now massaging your breasts. "Let me make it better~" 

You shivered at his chuckle and shook your head. "Avenger enough!" You screamed, a seal on your arm glowing at the command.

Avenger blinked when his arms removed themselves from you, giving you the chance to jump out of the tub. "Where are you going master?" He asked as you slipped on the floor.

"Away from you!" You yelled, covering your chest and grabbing a towel. You squeaked when the towel melted into blood in your hands and dropped whatever was left. 

This dream was driving you crazy at this point. You don't know how you got here, and there was red everywhere you looked. You began to tear when you heard your other servant climb out the tub. You faced him with teary, glaring eyes. "Get me out of here."

Avenger stared with a bored look, before smirking. "Sure, I had fun master~ let's do this again..."

"Don't even think about doing this again with me." You grumbled as he hugged your form. You stared at his eyes when he shifted your face to his. "Avenger, what is it with you?"

"That's a story for another day." He whispered before kissing you again.

-X-

You gasped awake and stared at Archer as he held you in a towel. "Archer?!"

"(Y/n)! What the hell! I've tried waking you up after I found you drowning yourself!" He glared and picked you up from the floor.

You shivered in his arms and hugged the towel closer to you. "I was drowning...?"

He grunted. "Yes, but it wasn't you that was drowning you..."

'avenger...' you thought immediately. Why was he doing this to you? Did he not want to be summoned or something? It wasn't your fault that he was summoned too! You didn't know how you pulled it off either.

Archer brought you to your room and set you down on the bed. He stared at your face, which looked like a deer watching some headlights come at it. "(Y/n)." He held your shoulders.

You blinked and faced him. "Yeah?"

Archer sat down after staring your face. "(Y/n), what do you plan to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"You know what I mean." He glared. "Just now, it looked like he was trying to kill you."

You shivered at words. "It did?"

"Master, I don't think he should be around any longer." He said.

You felt a stirring inside you when you heard those words. "You think so?" You looked away. "I'm not sure why I haven't thought of that..."

Archer sighed. "Because you're being too nice. You're in no position to have 2 servants. You're paler than usual now, and both of us using your mana is becoming a problem for you. You don't have much to give for the both of us."

"Then what should I do?" You asked. You didn't get how you were being 'nice' in the first place. The fact that Archer was worried about you made you happy, despite the situation. 

"That's what I want to know from you master. I could only think of having him kill himself, at your command." He nodded to you.

You frowned. "I don't want to do that when I barely gave him a chance..." You pouted for a second. 'ok, now I know what he means about being nice...'

Archer held your jaw with one hand, looking at your features. "You look tired, get some rest."

"No no, I don't want to sleep right now." You quickly shook your head. You could almost hear Avenger chuckle darkly in the background at the thought of you returning to your dreams. You smiled at Archer, hoping to change the subject. "Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry."

Archer raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

You nodded. "Yep! I'm not tired, my mind is fully awake! I'll admit my body is pretty worn out... I'll lie down after I eat, but I won't go to sleep. I think I've had enough sleep..." 

He shook his head with a sigh. "Very well master." He then patted your head, causing you to blink. "You're not alone. This servant, he is also messing with my mind. At one point earlier, I almost killed myself..."

You stared in surprise. 'what is going on? Why was Avenger doing this to us? We already have the holy grail war to worry about, now this?'

Archer patted your head once more before glancing at your closet. "Since your body is tired, shall I dress you?"

"No thank you!" You quickly shook your head. Although you blushed at the thought of Archer looking at your body as he dresses you. He probably already seen how you looked when he barged into the bathroom earlier. "I'm ok! Food is more important right now!"

He chuckled, giving you a smirk. "Really? But you could catch a cold if you're still wet from your bath..."

"Out of the room archer!" You kicked him off the bed as he chuckled his way out the room.


End file.
